


Minecraft Oneshots (Dream SMP)

by Lilhappy



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Alternate Universe - Wings, Exiled TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Found Family, Hurt/Comfort, Hybrids, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Older Sibling Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Older Sibling Wilbur Soot, Parent Badboyhalo, Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Traumatized Tommyinnit (Video Blogging RPF), Villain Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Villain Wilbur Soot, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, ghostinnit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:01:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28957623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilhappy/pseuds/Lilhappy
Summary: Just a collection of small snippets I wrote about the members of the Dream SMP. Full disclosure, it's mostly Tommy- centric (because projection) and the Sleepy Bois, but I will have a  few about the other members as well. I will try and update tags as I go.
Relationships: BadBoyHalo/Skeppy
Comments: 5
Kudos: 59





	1. Three Brothers, Three Houses

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this snippet was on it's own before, but I decided to put it in a oneshot book with all the other stuff I'm creating.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically, the Sleepy Bois in the Hogwarts AU. This is just me saying what houses they'd be in.

The first of Watson family to go to Hogwarts was Technoblade. Everyone was anxious, but excited, to see what type of house he’d be sorted into to since no one has heard of this family. The boy himself was also very strange. His name was like no other, and his traits were very animalistic- specifically pig features. When asked about it by one of his peers on the first day, he simply said, “that’s none of your concern.”

Technoblade was quiet, but he had a powerful presence. When he first arrived, he didn’t come in by any normal means. Oh no. Plaza himself flew his eldest son right to the front door. The large wings of Philza gained lot of attention from everyone around them, but it was such a grand sight, that everyone gave them a wide berth of space. The blond man gently dropped his twelve year old son, gave a quick hug goodbye, and took off. That moment made it so Technoblade was immediately set apart, but he didn’t mind. He preferred beng alone. 

When it was time for the sorting, no one really knew what house Technoblade would be sorted into. Because of the way he was built, the most likely, or popular theory, was he would be a Gryffindor. He was large and he carried himself like a king would. He had the energy of a very courageous leader who was be capable of anything. So when Technoblade got called up to the front- rather skittishly one could say- imagine their surprise when the sorting hat called out Ravenclaw. 

It made sense though, as the year progressed. Technoblade was wicked smart, and always seemed to be one step ahead of everyone else. He was both well liked and well hated by his peers and teachers, and the questions he asked were always thought provoking. He would always derail the lesson- much to his peer’s amusement- and never hid what he truly thought about something. For example, he actively expressed his disdain for the ministry of magic, calling them “pompous assholes who hide behind their titles to abuse the common folk.” 

Technoblade was a Ravenclaw, that’s for sure. When his brother Wilbur joined Hogwarts two years later, everyone expected him to be Ravenclaw as well. Afterall, families always tend to share the same houses. 

Wilbur looked nothing like his brother, and didn’t act like him either. He had te fluffiest, mop of brown hair and a pair of round glasses that made his large eyes look even bigger. He was just as unnaturally tall as Technoblade, but anyone could see he would tower over everyone soo enough. While Technoblade was quiet and nearly unreadable, Wilbur was expressive. Just like Technoblade, he was very smart, but unlike his brother, Wilbur had a gleam in his eye when he spoke. It was almost he knew exactly what you were gonna say and adjusted accordingly. While Technoblade made the room go silent with his presence, Wilbur controlled it. He navigated the direction he wanted the conversation to go and did so effortlessly. 

Despite this, everyone was still surprised by Wilbur’s placement into Slytherin. Even so, Wilbur didn’t let his different house effect his and his brother’s relationship. During meal times, while everyone else was sitting at their corresponding house table, the middle Watson child would sit with Technoblade. The Ravenclaw table, of course, didn’t exactly approve of this, but they weren’t gonna be the ones to tell Wilbur he couldn’t sit with his brother. So that’s where Wilbur stayed; at the Ravenclaw table with his brother. 

Technoblade was in his eighth year when Tommy joined the magical school. No one really expected him to be in the same house as his brother since the other two weren’t. They learned their lesson on that one. When they first met Tommy, they all collectively agreed he would go into Gryffindor. Just like his older brothers, Tommy had a distinct presence when he entered the room. Unlike his brothers, he was loud, and obviously the reckless type, making him perfect for the house of lions. There was no way he’d be anything else. 

The students of Hogwarts just need to stop guessing, because they were wrong every single time. The sorting hat barely touched Tommy’s head before calling out Hufflepuff. The blond gremlin child grinned widely and basically ran into his knew-found friend, Tubbo. After the ceremony, Technoblade and Wilbur ruffled him up a bit as they congratulated him on his house. 

One thing the school was not ready for was all three Watson brothers at once. The three of them together were just a recipe for chaos. The first week of school, Tommy and Wilbur ended up in infirmary. After this, it became quickly known Tommy is the sibling who gets into trouble, and it’s up to his older brothers to get him out of it. The problems that arise often end in fists flying and someone knocked out cold. 

This was also the first year anyone has seen Technoblade truly angry. When it was just Wilbur and Techno, they never really had to deal with any bullies. Wilbur was liked by everyone and Technoblade was too terrifying for anyone to try (especially as he got older). Tommy wasn’t like that though. He became prime bullying material. 

The day the youngest Watson brother came into the dining hall with bruises on his face, Techno lost it. He stood up, marched up to Tommy, and demanded who did that to him. The blond kid refused to give up any names, claiming “he was a big man, he could handle it himself.” The pig-like wizard turned towards Tubbo with an angry glare, making the young boy squeak and give in. Tommy’s bullies were found bloodied and bruised. No one messed with any of the Watson brothers after that.


	2. When I Needed You Most

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically, Wilbur promised he's always protect Tommy when they were younger. Tommy is upset that Wilbur is planning on making it so he can't keep that promise.

_ Twelve year old Wilbur held a six year old Tommy in his lap, reading him a story from one of the many books on the shelf. It was a stupid little story of a boy going on a journey to save the girl he loves. When they reached the end, Tommy looked up at his older brother with wide eyes. “Hey, Wilby,” the child said. _

_ “Yes, Toms?” _

_ Showing a tooth-gaped grin, Tommy said, “you’re my prince!” Wilbur grinned and hugged the blond kid tightly.  _

_ “Oh, how I hope you stay this sweet forever,” he said, slightly mumbling into Tommy’s shoulder. _

_ Tommy giggled and hugged back just as tightly. “Will you always save me when I need you to?” _

_ The brunette boy grinned and nodded. “I will always be there when you need me most." _

* * *

“What happened to being there when I needed you most?” Tommy shouted. His words made the man pause in his tracks. He slowly turned around and faced his younger brother with a sad smile.

“Oh, Tommy,” Wilbur said, in the same voice he used when they were children and they’d read stories, “you don’t need me to save you right now.”

A sob broke free from the blond teenager’s throat as he said, “but I do! I need you with me!”

“You don’t need a villain in your life. I will bring you nothing but pain and misery.”

Tommy reached out, grasping at Wilbur’s dirty jacket with weak hands, as he tried to talk his older brother out from following through with the stupid plan he had. “You could never be a villain to me. You are my knight in shining armor. Don’t you remember me telling you that?” His voice was broken and he looked so desperate as he spoke. 

Wilbur closed his eyes and turned away, unable to bare the look on Tommy’s face. “I do,” he said quietly.

“So, you remember telling me you’d always be there for me,” Tommy repeated.

“I do remember that, and as I said-” Wilbur started, but Tommy cut him off.

The younger of the two brothers shouted, “you can’t be there for me if you’re dead, or in prison for treason!” 

Wilbur pursed his lips. He couldn’t argue against that, but he also couldn’t run away due to the increasingly tightened grip on his arm. 

Finally, he turned and faced Tommy with a sad expression, seeing the pleas and tears and pain in his eyes; the look of a scared little kid, just like all those years ago. Before the war, before the election, before everything. It was the look of Wilbur’s baby brother who looked up to him when things got rough or scary. Of the boy who latched onto him when they were in a new and unfamiliar area. The boy who loved Wilbur with all of his heart. He couldn’t help but wonder what Tommy saw at that moment.

Taking Tommy’s hand that was gripping his arm, he slowly peeled back the fingers. “I won’t always be by your side, but that doesn’t mean I won’t always be besides you,” he said gently. 

Fear made Tommy widen his eyes, him trying to grab onto Wilbur once more, but the older caught his wrists and held them close to his chest tightly. “What do you mean?” Tommy asked. 

“I will always be in your heart,” Wilbur explained, as gently as he could, talking low and slow, “and I will forever be in your memories, and it’s about high time you give standing on your own a try.”

Resting his forehead against Wilbur’s shoulder, standing so close to his brother as he could, he mumble, “what if I don’t want to?”

Wilbur sighed, released Tommy’s wrists and hugged his brother tightly, both knowing this was going to be the last hug they’d ever share. Tommy clawed at Wilbur’s jacket as he hugged back, never wanting to let go. “It’s about time you learn to.” 


	3. Anger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How the Sleepy Bois Feel about their anger. It was just an idea, and you guys could use this in your own fics, I just want credit. I know, really short this one. I'm working on a super long one soon though, so be prepared. Don't know when I'll be done with it, and I might post a few other short ones before I get to that one. I might also end up making the long one a separate fic if it ends up being too long for here. I'll let you guys know.

Technoblade tries not to get angry. Technoblade knows what anger feels like, but he tries so hard not to let it enter his mind. Anger clouds one’s judgement, making them a weak in battle. Being weak in battle makes one more susceptible to death. Technoblade should know. He lost a family member to anger. Technoblade watched it overtake his brother’s mind, watched it destroy the kind heart he knew Wilbur to have. Yet, he sometimes slips up, and anger clouds his judgement. Those lapses of judgements always got him into trouble. To Technoblade, rage smelt like blood, metal, and burning corpses. 

Wilbur doesn’t get angry- not anymore at least. He’s no stranger to anger, being it the main reason why he floats by instead of walking nowadays. He may not remember why he was so angry before, but he remembers feeling it. The rage was such a powerful emotion in him, even his amnesia couldn’t rid all traces of it. To Wilbur, anger felt hot, like flames licking across his skin, or little sparks that continuously danced across his body. It smelled like gunpowder and tasted like blood.

Tommy was always quick to rage. He was the one who was there with Wilbur when the older Watson brother caved into his anger. He was there to witness how it caused Wilbur’s demise, and he’s fully aware this emotion will be the cause of his death. He knows that if he doesn’t control it, he will end up hurting even more in the end. But anger is all Tommy knows. He doesn’t know how to stop feeling so angry. To Tommy, anger is the scent of his brothers, the scent of the people he called friends, and the scent of his enemies. To Tommy, anger smells like the people who let it control them.


	4. Relearning to Fly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy has wings. Dream takes them during his exile arc. Tommy has trauma and the people around him really hate Dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is no Wilbur scene because I decided not to include Ghostbur in here. Wilbur is dead and didn't come back as a ghost. This also isn't the long one I was talking about.

Tommy remembers the day he learned how to fly very vividly. His father was so proud of him. Granted, he was wobbly for his first time, but hey! He was off the ground at least. Technoblade and Wilbur were off to the side cheering him on. Philza himself was right behind Tommy to catch him should he fall. He remembers feeling so free and happy and safe that day. 

Oh how times changed.

Tommy remembers the searing pain of his wings on fire. He remembers screaming until his throat went hoarse, leaving him unable to speak for the next week. He remembers hearing Dream telling him that it was his fault why this was happening to him. He doesn’t remember much after that. He must have passed out from the pain. 

Since that day, Tommy would pluck his feathers out whenever they grew in just to be sure he never had to suffer like that again. At the back of the blond boy’s mind, something told him Dream would do something much worse than burn them next time, like removing them from the joints. The skin healed over and over again, but Tommy would reopen old wounds just to make sure his wings were never permanently taken away. He’d rather featherless wings than no wings at all. 

Whenever Dream came and visited him, the masked man would hum in approval at the sight of Tommy’s broken state. At times, he would even ruffle the younger boy’s hair like he was trying to be affectionate. Tommy would flinch every time. Dream took up the habit of calling Tommy “my flightless bird.” 

The nickname made Tommy’s stomach twist every time.

* * *

When Techno first saw Tommy, his heart broke into a million pieces, even though he’d never show it. His baby brother, broken and featherless. The wings looked so bloody, and barely healed. It wasn’t until he heard sobbing one night did he realize that Tommy himself made them that way. The piglin brother had to forcibly grab Tommy’s hand to stop him from  _ ripping _ his feathers out. 

Tommy kept struggling while shouting, “stop! You need to let me do this! I don’t want Dream to take them away!” The anger Technoblade felt at that moment was immeasurable. He should have known that the masked man was somehow responsible for this. 

The older of the Watson brothers pulled Tommy close to his chest and held him tightly there, not giving him much room to wiggle so he could escape. Muttering into Tommy’s unbrushed, dirty, blond hair, Technoblade said, “he won’t take your wings. I won’t allow that to happen.”

Tommy eventually did stop struggling, even though it seemed like he would never stop, and fell into a fitful sleep. Technoblade didn’t sleep a wink. He was much too busy thinking of different ways to protect his younger brother and killing Dream.

* * *

Tubbo remembers the agonizing screams of Tommy as his feathers were burned from outside the room dream took Tommy. The boy knew Dream was capable of being cruel, but Tubbo never imagined the older man to do anything like that. Tommy was meant to be just exiled. The burning of Tommy’s wings, though? That was too cruel. 

The President of L’manburg was  _ begging  _ for Dream to stop, but the older man wouldn’t listen. Quackity and Fundy were there as well, both equally horrified by the sounds they heard. The young president broke down at the door when Tommy’s cries ceased. When Dream exited the room, there was a passed out Tommy in his arms, wings burned and bound to never be the same. 

That was the last time Tubbo saw his best friend, but his screams haunted his dreams every night. When he did try to go see Tommy- a visit long overdue-, he saw a large amount of feathers scattered around, Tommy’s tent and caravan both blown to nothing, and a pillar that reached above the clouds. That was the second time Tubbo fell to his knees and broke down.

The young boy was convinced Tommy was dead. There was no way he could be alive from what he gathered. That was until Ranboo came up to him and said both Tommy and Technoblade were there, demanding to see him. All Tubbo heard though was  _ Tommy _ . His friend looked okay. Not perfect as he was when he was still living in L’manburg, but he was okay. Tiny little feathers were starting to grow back in, which the shorter teen was grateful for. 

Tommy was hiding slightly behind Technoblade for the entire duration of the meeting. His wings were folded close to his body, like he was trying to hide them. Tubbo looked over at Ranboo and noticed that the other teenager’s face was twisted with worry. Tubbo knew the hybrid met with Tommy during his time in exile before. He saw first hand on how he was living. 

When Tubbo took a step towards Tommy to try and talk to him without having a piglin between the two of them, the older Watson brother stepped in his way. “That’s as close as you get,” the man growled.

Tubbo didn’t know how to react. The piglin man looked so ruthless when he said that, like he was gonna rip his throat out with the husks protruding out of his mouth. Technoblade gave another warning growl, which prompted Ranboo into action. The hybrid teenager pulled his president back besides him and a good distance away from the Watson brothers. 

Ranboo gripped the shorter boy’s shoulder tightly as they watched the two of them walk away. Tubbo sniffled and hugged Ranboo tightly, burning his face into the taller teen’s chest. Ranboo squeezed him tightly as Tubbo cried for a third time. “He’s a alive,” the brunette sobbed, “he’s alive.” Ranboo said nothing for there was nothing to be said. He just let the other teenager cry until he couldn’t any longer.

* * *

When Philza saw Tommy again, he noticed his youngest's wings weren’t the same. They had less feathers than usual, and he was constantly running his hands through them. Sometimes he would catch Technoblade pulling his younger brother’s hand away. The Watson father wanted to know what happened that caused this drastic shift in his sons, but he had a feeling he was going to hate the answer.

It was close to midnight and all three of them were inside Technoblade’s house, sitting in front of a fire. Philza’s sons were sitting on the floor while he was sitting in a chair reading a book. Tommy eventually fell asleep on Technoblade’s lap as the older of the brothers gently ran his fingers through blond hair and golden wings. 

“May I ask what happened,” the eldest man asked quietly. 

Technoblade just said, “Dream.” When the pink haired man didn’t elaborate, the blond man figured that was all he was going to get. That was okay though. At least he can form some type of idea on what happened to his youngest. That didn’t mean he never did find out exactly how Dream played a part in his son’s mental... instability. 

The masked man arrived at Technoblade’s house unannounced at one point. It was just Philza and Tommy and the teenager was outside feeding Carl. Tommy didn’t see Dream in time to hide. The sound of his son’s shouts of panic cause Philza to rush outside. What he saw made his blood boil with rage.

Dream had a hold of Tommy and was forcing him into a kneeling position. One hand was on the back of Tommy’s neck and the other was gripping at the base of Tommy’s wing. It didn’t take a genius to know what Dream was planning to do. Breaking a bird’s wings was the easiest way to be sure they never flew again.

“Unhand my son,” Philza shouted. Dream looked startled at the sudden noise as both of them looked up at Philza. Tommy had tears in his eyes and he was gripping onto iced ground as he prepared for pain. Plaza’s rage burned even hotter.

Dream spoke in an even tone as he didn’t make any move to let go of Tommy. “This has nothing to do with you Phil.”

“But it does, since that is my son you have a hold of,” Philza growled, puffing out his wings to make himself look bigger. 

The masked man huffed and released Tommy, only to pull out his sword. “Are you sure you wanna do this?”

“No Dream,” Technoblade said, appearing behind the masked man startling everyone since no one saw him approach, “are  _ you  _ sure you wanna do this?” The other man whirled around only to have his mask cracked by the end of a sword. Dream staggered back and tried to hold up his mask to his face. A useless attempt really, since it was broken down the middle. 

Philza ran to Tommy’s side and basically dragged him away from the two men who were now staring each other down. Dream eventually let his mask fall to the ground, everyone now able to see his snarling face directed at the piglin hybrid. Technoblade stared at him with one of his own that was just as ferocious.

“We already did this once, Dream,” the pinked haired male said. “You lost last time. Do you really want a repeat?” The shorter of the two got into a fighting stance as a response. 

Philza held Tommy close to his chest, preventing him from watching the gruesome fight that was happening. He whispered soothing words as his youngest whimpered at the sound of clashing swords and rubbed his hair down. 

The eldest man had a hard time keeping up with the fight. The duo was moving too fast for his eyes to keep up with. Eventually, the fight was over. Technoblade stood over Dream victoriously. “Any last words, Dream,” he asked mockingly. 

“See you in hell,” the other spat out. Technoblade drove the sword into Dream’s chest. It was over, finally- at least for now that is. There could always be someone else, but at least Tommy was safe right now. The eldest Watson brother threw his sword to the side, rushing to his family and wrapping his arms around Tommy as well. 

“He’s gone,” the man whispered. “He can’t hurt you anymore.” Tommy sobbed, twisting so he could pull Technoblade closer, squeezing tightly. The older man winced, but allowed him to do so anyways. Philza gave a disapproving look, but had no heart to tell Tommy to let go. 

“I’m glad you’re here,” the blond teenager mumbled into Technoblade’s chest. 

“Always.”

* * *

The news of Dream’s death spread across the SMP rather quickly. When Ranboo and Quackity ran into Tubbo’s office with the news, the young president was ecstatic. With the green man gone, Tommy was allowed back into L’manburg. He knows it was a long shot, especially with how protective Technoblade is of Tommy, but Tubbo needed to tell his best friend he could come home. At least he now knew that Tommy never left Technoblade’s house.

So that’s where Tubbo went. He was greeted with a scowling pig man when he knocked on the door. Inside, the short teenager could see Philza sitting in front of a fire and the tops of Tommy’s nearly fully-feather wings. 

“What do you want, Mr. President,” Technoblade scowled. 

Taking a deep breath to work up the courage, he asked, “can I talk to Tommy?”

The piglin raised an eyebrow and leaned against the doorframe. “Don’t know,  _ can  _ you?” Tubbo groaned. He remembers Tommy mentioning that his eldest brother was going to college as an english major before he dropped out. 

“May I see Tommy?” he tried again. “I have something I need to speak to him about.” The taller male stared down at the teenager for a few minutes. After waiting for a few seconds, Tubbo added a weak, “please.”

Technoblade snorted and stepped to the side. “You do anything stupid, i’ll slit your throat on the spot.” Tubbo gulped and nodded in understanding. 

Tommy was sitting in front of a fire sharpening a knife technoblade no doubt gave him. When the blond boy looked up, the faint smile that was on his face disappeared instantly. He looked at Technoblade in a panic, who motioned for him to stay calm. “What are you doing here?” he eventually asked. 

Tubbo moved so he was sitting on the floor next to Tommy. He could feel both of the older Watson family members watching them carefully. “ have news for you.”

“Is it bad news?”

“No! It’s good news!” Tubbo flailed his arms in excitement. The motion caused Tommy to flinch back, which made the shorter boy feel guilty instantly. Putting his hands back down into his lap he continued. “You can come home! To L’manburg!”

Tubbo was grinning ear to ear as he waited for Tommy’s excitement to bubble up about the situation as well. It never came. Tommy just hummed and returned to sharpening the knife in his hand. Tubbo frowned. 

“Are you not excited?” the shorter asked. He thought for sure Tommy would jump at the chance to come home. Tommy just shrugged. “Why not?”

“I’m already home,” he said. “My dad and brother are here, and I don’t want to leave them again.” Tommy looked at Tubbo in the eyes and said in the softest voice the shorter has ever heard Tommy use, “I don't want to be alone, anymore.”

Tubbo raised an eyebrow. “You never were alone,” he said. Tommy scoffed. “You weren’t!”

“You were busy with presidential duties, my other brother is dead, and I'm not exactly liked by the others,” Tommy said simply. “I think i’ll just stay here.”

Tubbo just sighed and stood up. “Well, you’re always welcomed back into L’manburg anytime. I really hope to see you again soon.” The shorter teen started for the door, but was stopped by a hand. 

Tommy, looking up slightly, basically whispered, “I miss you Tubbo.” Without hesitation, Tubbo tackled Tommy to the floor into a tight embrace. The action made both Technoblade and Philza jump into action, but relaxed when they realized what was actually happening.

Whispering into the other’s shoulder, he said, “I miss you too.”

* * *

Tommy remembers relearning to fly. He was standing on top of Technoblade’s house, looking down at his father and brother. His wings had all of their feathers back, and he could now move them without feeling any type of pain or stiffness from the damage caused to them and their lack of usage. Tommy’s family were nodding at him encouragingly, motioning him to take the leap of faith. The blond teen took a deep breath, and jumped. Turns out, flying is like riding a bike. You never truly forget how to do it. 


	5. Stone Beats Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bad finds a blaze hybrid Sapnap. He takes him home and this is basically just the very beginning of a long adventure about found family.

Badboyhalo saw the small boy, no older than eight years old, who glowed orange roaming the forest, a trail of fire following him wherever he went. A blaze hybrid, which was rare hybrid of itself, but especially so if the other half is human. The sight was intriguing, prompting him to walk up to the young boy and see where he came from. The boy jumped at his voice and spun around, shooting a ball of fire at the older man. Bad quickly dodged and held up his hands in surrender. 

“Who are you?” the boy demanded. Bad smiled and kneeled down so he was eye level with the boy.

“I’m Badboyhalo,” he said, “but you can just call me Bad.” The kid gave him a funny face.

“That’s a stupid name,” he said, making Bad blink at his bluntness. “Why would anyone name their kid with ‘bad’ in it? It’s like they were trying to make it seem like you are a bad guy.” 

The older man chuckled and nodded in agreement. “That’s true. It does cause some trouble for me sometimes.” The two of them stared at each other for a second. “What’s your name, kid?”

The boy raised his head up, and sniffed as he said, “Sapnap.”

Bad nodded and looked around the area. “Where are your parent’s, Sapnap?” The boy shrugged, which made Bad raise an eyebrow. “You don’t know where they are?” Sapnap shook his head.

“I haven’t seen my parents since I was really little. The town I lived in took care of me until I burned down one of the houses. They kicked me out after that.” 

Bad frowned. “You burned down a house?”

Sapnap looked down sheepishly, fiddling with his fingers and tapping his toes against the ground. “I didn’t mean too. I just got angry and lost control. They were scared though, so now I don’t have a home.” Bad hummed and thought for a moment. 

“My house is non-flammable,” he said, smiling at the blaze hybrid. “Do you wanna try giving my home a try?” Sapnap raised an eyebrow at the offer, understandable suspicious, but nodded none the less. Bad grinned, showing off small fangs and stood up, offering his hand for the boy to take. Sapnap stared at it hesitantly before cautiously taking the hand, watching Bad’s face for any signs of pain. Instead, the man just started in the direction of his home.

Completely and utterly confused, Sapnap asked, “why don’t I burn you? I burn everyone who’s from the overworld.”

Bad just shrugged and grinned down at the boy. “Maybe because I’m not from the overworld,” he explained simply, chuckling a bit. Sapnap stared up at him in awe. 

“Really,” the boy gasped, his eyes wide and grinning widely. “What are you?”

Bad shrugged. “Not sure, but I just know I’m from the nether. I remember being really hot and blue and red trees, so that’s how I know.” 

Sapnap made a noise of understanding and started looking around their surroundings. His hand tightened around Bad’s, when he saw something that spooked him, like a rabbit jumping out of a bush, and the man squeezed back in reassurance. Sapnap would smile every time he did so.

* * *

Skeppy was not exactly happy about the sudden addition to their household, but after explaining the situation to him, he eventually relented. “You’re so lucky I love you,” the blue man said, pointing at the taller man. 

“I know,” Bad said, grinning. He ushered Sapnap further into the house and showed him around. The blaze hybrid was in awe. The house was large, and was made of stone related materials, but was very warm inside compared to most stone houses. There was a fireplace that was lit in the living room, and was the most likely reason why the house was so warm.

“This is big!” Sapnap exclaimed, tipping his head back far so he could he the high ceiling. Bad chuckled and motioned for him to follow him up the stairs. 

“You’re room will be here,” he said, stopping at an empty room at the end of the hallway. “My room is straight across the hall and the bathroom is two doors down on the left.” 

Sapnap laughed at the sight of the large bed and immediately jumped into the covers, messing up the neatness of it. “This is so cool!” the boy exclaimed. The man just watched in amusement as the boy opened all of the drawers and the doors. “There’s a balcony?” he screeched, throwing open glass doors open. He leaned precariously over the railing looking out the garden at the back of the house. 

“Please be careful,” Bad called out, moving quickly so he was there to grab Sapnap should he actually fall. Sapnap leaned back into safety and grinned up at Bad, who was now by the doorframe between the bedroom and the balcony. “How do you afford all of this?”

Bad motioned for the boy to follow him. Sapnap followed him back down the stairs and into a separate room. This room was the hottest, and metal weapons and armor was seen everywhere. On the floor in front of a raging fire was Skeppy, who had his eyes closed and hands pressed firmly onto the ground. Bad motioned for Sapnap to be quiet and to watch the blue man. 

The boy watched in fascination as Skeppy summoned a decent sized ore right where his hands were pressed to the ground. “How’d he do that?” Sapnap whispered.

“We don’t know what Skeppy is either, but he’s able to summon minerals from deep inside the earth.” Bad motioned towards all of the armor. “He then turns those minerals into weapons and armor and other miscellaneous objects, and sells them at a hefty price. People pay it because he’s so good at it.” Sapnap made an ‘oh’ sound and nodded in understanding. 

“It’s a very taxing process,” Skeppy said, looking up and facing the other two, who were still standing in the doorway. “I have to take breaks between summonings.”

“We didn’t mean to disturn you,” Bad said, smiling softly at the other man.

Skeppy waved him off. “It’s fine. Might as well have the kid see that now.” The blue man raised an eyebrow at Sapnap and looked him up and down. “Are you a blaze hybrid?”

The boy’s eyes widened a bit from being directly addressed by the man. “That’s what I’ve been told,” Sapnap answered, before quickly adding, “sir,” at the end. Skeppy nodded and looked at the fire that was raging on. 

“Mind giving it a little more power,” he asked, nodding towards the flames. Sapnap nodded and approached the fire place. Taking a deep breath and holding his hands towards the fireplace, he shot a small fireball at the already burning logs. The flames grew very large very quickly, making everyone in the room jump back in surprise.

“Sorry,” Sapnap apologized, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly, “I’m still trying to control it.” Skeppy sighed and shrugged. 

“No reason to apologize. You did what was asked of you,” Skeppy said. He picked up the mineral off of the ground and dropped it into a cauldron that was sitting next to the fireplace. He then proceeded to put the cauldron into the flames barehanded.

Sapnap yelped and went to stop Skeppy from burning himself, but stopped when he realized there was no need. “You don’t get burned either?”

Skeppy scoffed and turned to face the blaze hybrid. “Kid, I’m basically rock. It’ll take a lot more than some silly fire to hurt me.” Sapnap sighed in relief. 

“That’s good,” the boy said. Skeppy raised an eyebrow and looked back at Bad, who made a gesture like he got burned and pointed at the blaze hybrid. Skeppy understood immediately. 

“Yeah,” the blue man said, “no worries of beng burned over here. Everything in this house is fire-proof, including me and Bad.” Sapnap gave a small smile and looked between the two men. 

“Thank you,” he said, “for letting me stay here.”

“Stay as long as you like, Sapnap,” Bad said, ruffling the blaze hybrids hair. The gesture made the boy laugh. Who knew this was going to be the start of a very odd family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't exactly happy with how this turned out writing wise, but I really do enjoy the idea. I might end up doing different variations of this idea to pick one I like the most, and I might end up writing a full fic based off of that one. Not sure yet.


	6. Dead But Not Gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Technoblade sees Ghostinnit

“Techno!” The voice startled the piglin hybrid because it belonged to a boy who shouldn’t be there. He turned and saw Tommy running at him with a wide grin. Technoblade was about to growl at the teenager to get off his property or die, but the sight of his brother made him pause. Tommy would have looked normal had it not been for the wings that were taken a long time ago on his back and the blood dripping down his face.

When the teenager reached his older brother, the piglin hybrid had to take a step back so he wouldn’t fall over. Technoblade had to support his younger brother by holding his thoughts because Tommy decided to wrap his legs around the other’s torso.“What happened to you, Tommy?” The teenager looked up at the taller man and smiled.

“Dream killed me,” he answered simply. Tommy’s joy about that fact was baffling.

“And you’re happy about that?” Technoblade released Tommy’s thighs, signaling he was done holding his younger brother. 

“Of course! It means I finally go to leave that damn prison I’ve been trapped in.” That just created even more questions, but Technoblade had a feeling the answers those questions would only cause to create more questions.

Instead, he asked, “you hungry?”

Tommy laughed. “I’m dead Technoblade. I don’t eat.”

“Right.” That sentence made the older man’s heart ache.  _ Tommy was dead; another brother was gone. _

Tommy seemed to notice the change in his mood and laid a cold hand on his brother’s arm. “It’s okay,” he said. “I’m okay. We’re okay. I might be dead, but I’m still here.”

“You’re still here.”


	7. Author’s Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s an author’s note. What do you want from me?

I just wanted to let you guys know- because I don’t think I ever said this- that you can request ideas/ prompts! I like it when people tell me what to write because I sometimes run out of ideas myself. I just have a few rules I want you guys to remember when requesting, but they’re reasonable rules, so you don’t have to worry about me restricting y’all’s ideas too much.

1) No ships (unless they’re platonic or brotps) of people who have clearly stated they are uncomfortable with them. This refers to all of the minors specifically.  
Should I ever make it where there is a relationship tag for any reason, there will be a (platonically) mentioned somewhere in the tags. For example, I would do this for Ranboo and Tubbo. Please refer to my _Hello Michael_ oneshot as an example.

2) No explicit stuff like super graphic deaths or sexual content. I want to keep this one shot book at teen, thank you very much.

3) I can refuse to do any prompts if I choose to do so should I be uncomfortable in writing them. This will usually be really triggering topics. 

4) If I do choose to write your idea, you can tell me if the route I took it was not what you had in mind and ask me to write it differently; I will not be offended. Should this occur, I will ask you to give me more on what you are looking for so I can do a better job of delivering the second time round. 

5) If I happen to encounter something else that I feel needs to be addressed, I will add more rules onto this chapter. Be sure to always refer back here when requesting. 

Thank you all very much for reading and I do hope to have many ideas coming my way. Please enjoy!

~Lilhappy


	8. I Can't

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niki was planning on killing Tommy. She couldn't bring herself to do it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I meant to post this yesterday, but I forgot. Oh well.

Niki looked down at this broken boy before her, a sword at his throat, and he just looked so....sad. The Tommy she knew wouldn’t have given up so easily, wouldn’t have just accepted death so readily. Yet, here he was, his sword barely in his hands and on his knees, waiting for the final blow. 

“Why don’t you fight?” Niki shouted, the rage evident in her voice. She didn’t want to kill him if he wasn’t even going to try and defend himself. 

“What the point?” Tommy asked. His voice sounded so empty and scratchy, just all of the emotion gone. All of the fight, gone. “I have no reason to live anymore. Everything and everyone I loved is gone, dead, destroyed, or hates me now. There’s no point in fighting if I have nothing to fight for.” The sword lowered slightly. 

“Isn’t fighting for yourself enough?” She asked. 

Tommy scoffed. “I stopped fighting for myself a long time ago,” he said. “Probably for the best if I’m gone, right? No more problems?” He looked up at her with tear rimmed eyes. 

The revelation made Niki drop her sword to the ground with a clatter. *He didn’t think he’s worth fighting for. He doesn’t think he deserves to live.* The thought made Niki’s stomach turn. *How did it ever get this far? How did they ever let it get to this point?*

She couldn’t do it. She couldn’t kill Tommy. When she looked into those empty blue eyes, she sees nothing more than just a shell of a child. A child who shouldn’t have been here in the first place. A child who shouldn’t have had to experience war and so much hatred at such a young age.  _ He was a child! _

Niki felt disgusted with herself. She was planning on killing a child because she was blinded by her rage. By her hatred. She should have kept a clear mind. She should have thought this through. But she didn’t, and now, it was probably too late to fix any of this. 

“Tommy?” She said, her voice gentle and so full of regret. “I don’t hate you.” Tommy shook his head and closed his eyes, tipping his head down. 

“You don’t have to lie just to make my last moments better for me. I don’t deserve it.”

“Tommy?” When he didn’t look up at her, she tried again, this time kneeling and grabbing the teen’s face gently. “Tommy?” He opened his eyes. “I don’t hate you. I never did. I was just angry at myself for being so blind sided, and I took my anger out on you. I should never have done that.” Taking those bandaged hands of his into her own softer ones, she said, “I am so sorry.”

That seemed to break the camels back. Tommy choked back a sob before letting the tears run. Niki pulled the teen into a tight hug and held him close.  _ No _ , she thought to herself,  _ I could never kill him.  _

“I’m so sorry,” he cried, gripping her shirt as he sobbed into her shoulder. She shushed him gently and buried her face into his hair, placing a kiss on top of his head. Tommy just needed comfort at the moment; the talking things out could happen later. Tommy just needed to let everything out for now.

“I’m sorry too,” Niki muttered. 


End file.
